SCORCH
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Min Yoongi belum pernah jatuh cinta. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berani berkomitmen dalam suatu hubungan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menginginkan seseorang. Maka, akan terasa sangat aneh saat Yoongi merasa dirinya terbakar ketika sepasang mata Park Jimin menatapnya dengan tajam./BTS/PJMYG/top!Jimin/ABO
1. prologue

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

_Mungkin benar,_

_seperti apa yang dikata_

_Ketika kamu memutuskan untuk berhenti menyayangi seseorang,_

_ada baiknya kamu tidak bertemu lagi dengannya_

_Kamu bisa merasa tenang dan beranggapan dia baik-baik saja_

_Kamu bisa berpikir bahwa dia tengah tertawa bahagia dan hanya kamulah yang menderita_

_Kamu tidak perlu melihat bagaimana keras usahanya untuk berpura-pura_

_Kamu tidak akan tahu bagaimana palsu senyum yang terukir di wajahnya_

_Kamu tidak mungkin melihatnya berdiri seakan ia baik-baik saja padahal hati dipenuhi luka_

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

**SCORCH**

A BTS fanfiction

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

_With top!Jimin_

Alpha-**Beta**-_Omega_ Universe

Beware of mature content(s)

_Read on your own risk_!

.

.


	2. 1

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

**SCORCH**

.

a BTS fanfiction

Park Jimin and Min Yoongi

**ABO Universe**

.

.

"Pesta ulang tahunmu? Memangnya umurmu berapa? Tujuh belas tahun?" Min Yoongi meracau dengan ponsel terjepit di antara sebagian wajah dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas yang baru saja diletakkan di atas mejanya tadi pagi. Ini baru jam delapan pagi, demi Tuhan, dan Seokjin sudah meneleponnya dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin mengundang Yoongi ke acara ulang tahunnya yang diadakan di Paris.

Benar. _Paris_.

"Aku memang belum ada proyek apapun, tapi rapat mingguan akan selalu ada," gerutu Yoongi. Ia memang jarang dan cenderung tidak pernah mengajukan cuti. Biasanya karyawan akan diberikan waktu cuti dua hari dalam sebulan, itu kalau mau mengajukan. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah mengambilnya. Meski begitu, acara ulang tahun Seokjin akan berlangsung sekurang-kurangnya satu minggu, dan Yoongi tidak yakin apakah mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu di bulan ini akan dapat disetujui oleh atasannya atau tidak.

"_Ayolah, Yoongie~_" Seokjin merengek. Suaranya membuat Yoongi merinding ketakutan. "_Ibumu saja akan datang ke acaraku._"

Yoongi mendengus. Tentu saja, batinnya. Seokjin adalah mainan berharga ibunya, bagaimana mungkin beliau tidak menghadiri acara ulang tahun Seokjin ke dua puluh delapan ini.

"Akan aku pikirkan."

"_Aku sudah membelikanmu tiket dan memesankan satu kamar hotel untukmu. Kalau kau tidak datang, kau harus membayarnya dengan menemaniku belanja begitu aku kembali ke Seoul._"

Yoongi tersenyum kecut. "Bajingan," umpatnya pelan. Kini tangannya memegang ponselnya, bisa pegal bahunya kalau ponsel itu dijepit di sana terlalu lama. Menemani Seokjin belanja sama dengan menguras tabungan, dan Yoongi tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya. "Aku harus mengganti cutiku dengan bekerja di hari Natal nanti," dengusnya, secara tidak langsung ia menyanggupi undangan untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Seokjin nanti.

"_Aku akan membawakanmu pria seksi, Sayang_."

Yoongi hanya menghela napas dan segera menutup teleponnya. Bisa-bisa Seokjin akan membahas hal lainnya dan merambat ke topik yang tidak dia inginkan.

Kim Seokjin, adalah seorang model papan atas yang terkenal dalam lingkup internasional. Julukannya _worldwide_ _handsome_, umurnya baru dua puluh delapan dan dia terlihat sangat tampan dan menggiurkan. Banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang rela mengantre untuk dijadikan pacar maupun selir, tapi Seokjin tidak suka berhubungan serius.

Dia jalang.

Yoongi tertawa ketika kata itu menelisik masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ya, walaupun itu terdengar jahat, tapi Yoongi tidak tahu apa kata lain yang lebih tepat menggambarkan Kim Seokjin. Pria itu senang sekali menjual tubuhnya, tarifnya selama semalam dijamin bisa menguras tabungan yang sudah terkumpul selama bertahun-tahun.

Padahal, Seokjin itu _omega_. Atau justru—karena ia _omega_.

Pertama kali ia tahu dirinya _omega_, dia mengurung diri di kamar. Usianya dua belas tahun dan Seokjin merasa hidupnya hancur. Ia benci bergantung pada orang lain, ia benci direndahkan dan dikasihani, dia benci menjadi _omega_. Lantas, hal itu hampir membuatnya benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, Seokjin tidak pernah cerita tentang itu lagi. Ia juga tidak bertanya mengapa Seokjin sempat membenci _omega_, tapi itu bukan urusannya. Yoongi mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Daniel!" Yoongi berseru heboh ketika ujung matanya menangkap bayangan anak buahnya yang lewat di depan pintu kerjanya.

Kang Daniel muncul di depan pintu ruangan Yoongi dalam sekejap. "Iya, Pak?"

"Aku akan cuti seminggu," beritahu Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

"Wah, apa _heat_ Anda datang? Kali ini sudah ada pasangan?" tanya Daniel sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya kurangajar. Yoongi menatapnya datar, terlampau terbiasa dengan sifat mesum para anak buahnya. "Oke. Saya minta maaf. Akan saya rapikan berkas-berkas Anda untuk seminggu ke depan."

Yoongi mengangguk. Memang itu yang seharusnya dilakukan Daniel sebagai bawahan yang baik. "Aku akan melapor ke atasan dulu."

.

.

"Jangan ngambek, Yoon. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti perawan sekarang," Seokjin mendengus di samping Yoongi. Mereka ada di dalam taksi, duduk bersisian dengan Yoongi yang melipat kedua tangannya dan telinga tersumpal _earphone_.

"Aku minta maaf kalau tidak bisa menemanimu selama perjalanan di udara tadi," ujar Seokjin seraya melepas satu _earphone_ dari telinga Yoongi dengan santai. Membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendesis seperti ular, dongkol setengah mati. Seokjin itu peka tidak, sih!?

Seokjin memang tidak ikut dalam penerbangan yang sama dengannya, seharusnya Yoongi bisa menebak hal itu dan tidak berharap banyak. Tapi Seokjin tidak berkata apapun sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya Yoongi menelepon Seokjin untuk menanyakan jam berapa mereka akan berangkat ke bandara. Barulah Yoongi tahu kalau Seokjin sudah ada di Paris lebih dahulu.

"Apa ibuku juga sudah datang?" dengus Yoongi, menahan rasa amarahnya yang sudah mulai mereda. Ya, ia seharusnya bisa memaklumi kesibukan Seokjin walaupun lelaki itu tidak pernah membalas semua _kebaikannya_ sampai sekarang.

"Beliau yang mengatur acaraku, Yoongi," jelas Seokjin santai. Membuat Yoongi menggeleng tidak mengerti, sebenarnya siapa anak Nyonya Min? Yoongi atau Seokjin? Atau jangan-jangan Nyonya Min akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila, jangan-jangan wanita itu berniat menjodohkan Yoongi dengan Seokjin!? Yoongi merinding membayangkan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Oh, dan lagi!" Seokjin berseru senang, dan Yoongi langsung merasakan hawa tidak enak. "Kau akan bertugas menyambut tamu, Yoon!"

Haha. _Lucu_.

Menyambut tamu Seokjin sama dengan menyambut _Titan_. Teman-teman Seokjin tentu kebanyakan dari lingkungan model. Tinggi rata-rata wanita adalah seratus delapan puluh senti sedangkan pria seratus sembilan puluh senti. Seokjin masuk ke dalam kategori wanita—karena dia _omega_, _omega_ pria yang sangat cantik. Lagipula sebelum ini belum pernah ada _omega_ yang benar-benar menjadi model dikarenakan postur tubuh mereka yang kecil dan mungil. Ada segelintir, namun sangat jarang.

"Kau akan mengundang siapa saja, Seokjin-_ah_?" tanya Yoongi basa-basi. Berusaha terlihat santai, tapi ia tahu Seokjin pasti _sangat tahu_ kalau Yoongi tidak suka orang-orang baru. Pertanyaan Yoongi lebih terdengar seperti, siapa nanti yang bisa diajaknya bicara selama pesta berlangsung?

"Banyak sekali. Semua teman modelku, para desainer, lalu beberapa pria berdompet tebal. Mereka berkata akan datang ke acaraku kalau sempat. Aku memperbolehkan mereka untuk membawa rekan atau pacar atau istri. Lalu—"

"Kim Namjoon?" tanya Yoongi, nadanya datar namun matanya mengerling tajam seakan menuntut penjelasan. Jelas ada sesuatu dengan nama itu. Terlihat dengan tubuh Seokjin yang tersentak terkejut juga diamnya selama beberapa detik kemudian.

Seokjin menghela napasnya dan mengangguk. "—dan Kim Namjoon. Dan teman-temannya." Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya, seperti ada sedikit keraguan samar di dalamnya, namun Yoongi abai.

Alis Yoongi bertaut. Teman-teman Namjoon seharusnya adalah teman-temannya juga. Sejujurnya, ia dan Namjoon bekerja pada satu perusahaan yang sama namun di divisi yang berbeda dan kantor tempat mereka bekerja juga berbeda, Seokjin tidak tahu itu. Namjoon ada di divisi sipil, dan bekerja di Jeju. Dia tidak begitu tahu bagaiamana Namjoon dan Seokjin bisa saling mengenal, yang sering Seokjin ceritakan mengenai Namjoon bukanlah hal-hal yang baik.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya, perasannya mendadak tidak enak, siapa yang akan Namjoon bawa bersama di pesta Seokjin nantinya?

"Sudah sampai!"

Lengkingan Seokjin membuat Yoongi tersentak. Ia melihat ke luar dan mendapati gedung hotel menjulang tinggi, mewah sekali. Mereka turun di lobi dan Seokjin membayar taksi, menambahkan kedipan manis tanda terima kasih. Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menarik kopernya untuk pergi masuk ke dalam hotel.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai delapan belas. Sebentar biar aku yang mengurus ini—" Seokjin melangkah ke tempat resepsionis, berbicara singkat dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan kunci hotel untuk Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri sejak tadi hanya berdiri di depan lift dengan raut wajah bosan. "Ini kuncimu," beritahu Seokjin, "kamar enam ratus dua. Aku ada di lantai bawahmu, lantai tujuh belas. Kamar lima ratus lima belas."

"Kenapa tidak satu lantai saja?" tanya Yoongi tidak mengerti, ia menggerung tidak suka karena teringat bahwa bisa jadi teman-teman Seokjin itu 'ganas'. Dunia _modelling_ itu mengerikan, mereka bisa saling membenci di belakang kamera dan tak segan saling menjambak rambut di lorong hotel. Oke, apa ia terlalu berlebihan?

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bukan anak lima tahun yang harus ditunggui sepanjang saat, Yoongi." Seokjin melangkah masuk ketika lift terbuka, Yoongi mengikuti. Di dalam, hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang petugas hotel yang memang ditugasi menekan angka di lift. Setelah memberitahu tujuan mereka, Seokjin kembali berujar, "Aku akan menginap di kamarmu nanti. Kalau aku bosan."

"Oke, terserah. Kamar ibuku di lantai yang sama denganmu?"

"Tidak. Kamar beliau ada di depan kamarmu. Lima langkah dari jarak pintu ke pintu."

Yoongi mendengus. Ia tidak akan bebas membawa pria-pria panas yang mungkin bisa menghangatkan ranjangnya nanti. Oh, liburan mendadaknya yang sudah membosankan akan menjadi sangat membosankan.

Mereka sampai di lantai delapan belas, dan segera melangkah menuju kamar dimana Yoongi akan menginap selama seminggu ke depan.

"Terima kasih, Seokjin," gumam Yoongi ketika ia menerima kunci kamar. "Pestamu ada di penghujung minggu ini, kan?"

"Ya." Seokjin menagngguk. "Kau akan _fitting_ baju besok. Kau akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku lusa. Setelah itu _free_, bagaimana?"

"Kita akan belanja di hari ketiga?" tawar Yoongi, tubuhnya bersandar di pintu kamar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Mata kecilnya berbinar ketika membayangkan ia akan menghabiskan _dollar-dollar_ itu begitu saja di toko baju Eropa. Yoongi suka _fashion_ di sini.

"Ya, tentu."

"Dan lagi, Seokjin." Yoongi menahan Seokjin yang terlihat sudah ingin berbalik pergi. "Apa kau butuh kado ulang tahun?"

Seokjin tertawa. "Kado itu opsional. Aku akan menerimanya kalau kau membawakannya untukku. Tapi kau datang di pestaku saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku."

"Tidak, Yoon. Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang."

Yoongi mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya membuka kunci kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. "Selamat malam."

.

.

Nyonya Min berdiri dengan lengan bersidekap. Matanya yang sipit semakin tenggelam karena wanita itu terus memicing aneh kepada penampilan Yoongi sekarang. Pertemuan Yoongi dengan ibunya tentu saja tidak akan berlangsung semulus paha para model wanita, mereka berdua terkesan kaku dan cuek satu sama lain. Bahkan selama di taksi tadi, Yoongi hanya duduk diam memandang luar jendela.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah butik—pemiliknya tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nyonya Min itu sendiri. Butik ini memang jauh lebih kecil daripada butik utama yang ada di Korea. Tapi Yoongi merasa kalau pakaian di sini terasa jauh lebih bagus.

"Aku rasa kau tidak cocok dengan warna ini, Yoongi." Nyonya Min menarik jas yang dia kenakan. Warnanya biru tua, terlihat elegan dan sangat pas di tubuh mungil Yoongi. "Kau sangat cocok dengan warna putih, tapi itu akan membuatmu terlihat seperti akan menikah."

Yoongi mendesah lelah. Ibunya mulai cerewet setelah sejak tadi terdiam. Wanita itu beranjak dan masuk ke dalam baju-baju yang digantung rapi, menarik satu-dua setel yang kemudian dibawa lagi ke hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau warna emas?"

Yoongi melotot, wajahnya terlihat seperti berang-berang tapi Nyonya Min mengabaikan itu. "Ibu," desisnya, "bagaimana dengan hitam yang biasa saja?"

Nyonya Min menatap Yoongi lama. Tapi sebenarnya pikirannya melayang-layang, membayangkan anaknya dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam legam dengan dasi kupu-kupu—oh, daripada dasi mungkin anak itu lebih bagus diberi _choker_.

"Oke, jas hitam."

Yoongi menghela napasnya ketika ibunya meletakkan kembali jas-jas yang tadi dipegangnya di atas meja dengan sembarangan. Lalu alisnya tertekuk tajam ketika sang ibu malah mengambil pita meter dan menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat tangan.

"Uh—apa yang Ibu lakukan?" tanya Yoongi kikuk, seharusnya ibunya hapal berapa ukuran tubuhnya dan tidak lagi melakukan pengukuran. Apa—apa sekarang Yoongi berubah menjadi gendut seperti babi sehingga ibunya perlu mengukur ulang? Yoongi mendadak was-was dengan pemikirannya sendiri, bersiap akan rencana diet-nya apabila apa yang dia pikirkan benar adanya.

"Ukuran tubuhmu masih sama," sang Ibu mencibir. "Bahkan lenganmu kecil sekali. Apa kau tidak berlatih pembentukan otot?" ejeknya.

Yoongi menurunkan tangannya ketika ibunya benar-benar sudah selesai mengukur. "Aku sibuk, Bu. Menjadi manajer itu tidak mudah."

Sang ibu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak perlu bekerja, cukup di rumah dan menjadi _omega _yang baik untuk _Alpha_-mu nanti, Yoon."

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya tanpa sadar. Ia benci ketika ibunya mulai membahas hal ini. Yoongi bahkan harus mengatur napasnya agar tidak terlalu memburu karena menahan marah. "Aku tidak akan menikah."

"Kau akan, Sayang," jelas Nyonya Min. Matanya tidak memandang Yoongi, bahkan wanita itu sibuk menata kembali jas-jas yang sudah di ambilnya. Untuk jas Yoongi nanti, tentu saja ia tidak mendadak menjahitkannya, ia punya segudang baju yang ukurannya sama persis dengan ukuran Yoongi, tapi anaknya sama sekali tidak tahu. "Carilah _Alpha _yang baik, kau akan bahagia dengannya nanti."

Yoongi berdecih. "Semua _Alpha_ yang aku kenal adalah bajingan, Bu."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Yoongi segera berbalik pergi. Keluar dari butik kecil itu dan melangkah lebar-lebar entah kemana. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang termenung menatap kepergian putranya. Wanita itu menghela napasnya dan memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

"Maafkan Ibu, Yoongi."

.

.

to be continued.

**Author's :**

Ini sudah tiga kali ganti plot. Awalnya bukan ABO—percayalah. Saya tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ABO universe, dan ini ff pertama saya dengan tema itu. Dengan pairing MinYoon, yeay? Kalau misal nanti saya bingung bagaimana ff ini akan berlanjut ya, terpaksa saya tarik lagi, sih. Hehe.

Ada yang punya saran ini harus dibagaimanakan ff-nya? Plot saya untuk ini mendadak berantakan, hehe.


End file.
